


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 304

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 304 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 304 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 304

LEXA  
What are the three pillars of being a Commander?

TRANSLATION  
_Chit bilaik thri bakon kom hedplei?_

ADEN  
Wisdom, compassion, and strength.

TRANSLATION  
_Noun, fiyanes, en uf._

LEXA  
Who is chosen to be a Commander?

TRANSLATION  
_Chon ge sad op gon Heda?_

ADEN  
A Blackblood whom the spirit selects. None but the spirit can guide. None but the one chosen by the spirit can rule.

TRANSLATION  
_Natblida bilaik keryon sad em op. Non sef keryon noumou na shoun raun. Non sef em ge sad in kom keryon na hed op._

LEXA  
How do we best lead as Commanders?

TRANSLATION  
_Ha oso na hed op mou os gon Heda?_

ADEN  
By serving our people. Each life is valuable, and we suffer every loss as our own.

TRANSLATION  
_Oso badan oso kru op. Ogeda sonraun ste fleimen, en oso teik ogeda wamplei in kom oson._

LEXA  
When does a Commander leave their post?

TRANSLATION  
_Taim Heda na ban em geda op?_

ADEN  
Only when their spirit is done upon the earth and ready to be passed on.

TRANSLATION  
_Taim kom bilaik em keryon ste odon kom graun-de en ste ogud na gyon klin._

TITUS  
Bring in the accused.

TRANSLATION  
_Lid fingadon in._

ROAN  
Mother.

TRANSLATION  
_Nomon._

NIA  
Prince.

TRANSLATION  
_Hainofa._

NIA  
Azgeda does not answer to this girl.

TRANSLATION  
_Azgeda nou badan disha gada op nowe._

TITUS  
Silence!

TRANSLATION  
_Shof yu op!_

NIA  
I call for a vote of no confidence.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai gaf seigeda klin hashta nou wichnes._

AMBASSADOR WHO IS OBVIOUSLY GRAND MAESTER PYCELLE  
Not so fast.

TRANSLATION  
_Slou yu rou daun._

AMBASSADOR  
Commander no longer.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou Heda noumou._

TITUS  
Put them on their knees, too!

TRANSLATION  
_Teik emo gon nila seintaim!_

LEXA  
Wait.

TRANSLATION  
_Hod op._

TITUS  
Heda, please, execute the traitors before this can –

TRANSLATION  
_Heda, beja, put emo natrona daun fou bilaik dison na –_

LEXA  
Let her make her move.

TRANSLATION  
_Teik em step em au._

YET ANOTHER AMBASSADOR  
Commander no longer.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou Heda noumou._

NIA  
Your rule is done… Lexa kom Trikru.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu hedplei ste odon… Leksa kom Trikru._

NIA  
Live by the coalition, die by the coalition.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu kik raun kom kongeda, yu wan op kom kongeda._

TITUS  
Yesterday, the thirteenth clan took the brand. The vote of no confidence fails. The coup plotters will suffer the same fate as the Ice Queen.

TRANSLATION  
_Yeson, thotinon kru-de don teik fleimstika in. Sadon hashta nou wichnes slip thru. Emo geimbreika strada na hon seim zodon op kom Azplana._

TITUS  
Single combat.

TRANSLATION  
_Soulou gonplei._

NIA  
Very well. You are challenged.

TRANSLATION  
_Kei, en’s ogud. Yu gada throudon in._

LEXA  
And I accept your challenge.

TRANSLATION  
_En ai teik yu throudon in._

LEXA  
I’m the Commander. No one fights for me.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai._

LEXA  
Train hard and remember: You are each worthy of your Nightblood.

TRANSLATION  
_Lev yo op meija en mema yo in: Yo gada yo rein in kom yo Sheidjus._

LEXA  
Nightbloods

TRANSLATION  
_Natblida_

CLARKE & NIA  
We bind ourselves in blood.

TRANSLATION  
_Oso tai choda op kom jus._

ONTARI  
Wait!

TRANSLATION  
_Hod op!_

ONTARI  
Wolfsbane.

TRANSLATION  
_Feisbona._

ONTARI  
My Queen.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai Haiplana._

LEXA  
Kill the handmaiden.

TRANSLATION  
_Teik hangada-de au._

NIA  
You can’t.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu nou na dula daun._

LEXA  
Watch me.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai ai op._

NIA  
She’s Nightblood.

TRANSLATION  
_Em laik Natblida._

LEXA  
Hold!

TRANSLATION  
_Hod yu op!_

LEXA  
Nightblood.

TRANSLATION  
_Natblida._

TITUS  
Heda, it’s time.

TRANSLATION  
_Heda, taim don kom op._

TITUS  
In single combat, there is but one rule: Someone must die today!

TRANSLATION  
_Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon!_

TITUS  
You may begin.

TRANSLATION  
_Yo na jomp in._

NIA  
No! Get up!

TRANSLATION  
_No! Gyon op!_

NIA  
If you die, you don’t die a prince! You die a coward!

TRANSLATION  
_Taim yu wan op, taim yu nou na wan op kom hainofa! Yu wan op kom bushhada!_

LEXA  
THIS IS JUSTICE!

TRANSLATION  
_DISON LAIK RAITNES!_

LEXA  
Enter.

TRANSLATION  
_Min yu op._

CLARKE  
Goodnight, Commander.

TRANSLATION  
_Reshop, Heda._


End file.
